Numerous electrical products include at least one solid layer of non-conductive substrate carrying one or more patterned layers of electrical conductors. Examples include printed circuit boards in which conductive layers are--or are adapted to be--interconnected at given points, and often are further adapted to have lumped circuit elements mounted thereon or otherwise connected thereto.
Making such PC boards is complex and demands extreme degrees of precision, sanitation, and testing that are troublesome to attain and expensive to maintain. Interconnection integrity, especially between layers, is a frequent problem. Although PC board manufacture has given rise to many successful inventions, the state of the art leaves much to be desired in the way of economy and simplicity.
Other articles of quite different form, such as coaxial cables, and wiring harnesses, for example, pose additional problems, some being associated with conduction over much greater distances. Yet a new approach to those problems conceivably could solve them all, and that is just what my departure from the prior art is designed to do.